


I'm Here

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: RinTaro Family AU [2]
Category: Mermaid Swamp (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Drowning, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Temporary Character Death, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has a nightmare about the curse, and Seitaro comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

Water, Rin saw nothing but water everywhere. It filled her lungs, and consumed her vision. There was nothing pleasant about this dream. Her chest is burning, and the pain shoots through her entire body. She cries out, unable to make noise, trying to reach the surface, holding her hand out to _someone_ but she can't move at all. The water only dragging her deeper and deeper down it's depths. There is someone beside her, but she can't move her head to see who it was. They were holding her hand.

She was overcome with sorrow, and yet didn't know why.

Her grief only made her feel worse, but then the person's hand tightened it's grip, in an attempt to comfort her. She was thankful for the person's company, but it did little to soothe her. But they stayed with her. And as she sunk deeper, so did they, the water turning from a normal blue to an ominous and horrifying red. Tears easily fell from her sore eyes, as they both drifted down, down, down...

Then, as she neared the bottom, she felt that person let go.

She reached out for them, now able to move, but she felt something hold her back. Swollen, misshapen hands dug their nails into her skin and pulled. She tried to scream, kicking and thrashing, but the thing was stronger. It bit into her shoulder, drawing a great amount of blood. It took another bite, this time it was deeper, and she could see the chunks of flesh float towards the surface. She tried screaming again, but was silenced by the bloodied water. Everything was red. The person holding her hand was floating towards the top, being torn apart little by little. She could only watch as the person was eaten by hideous creatures.

The creature moved it's way to her arm, and bit again. 

She was fading away, and as she closed her eyes, she could hear the sounds of tidal waves, children's screams, and then silence.

...

"Rin... Rin! C'mon, wake up!"

Rin jolted up in her bed, panicked and sweaty, her thoughts clouded by panic and confusion. Seitaro sat beside her, a concern evident in his expression. Unable to speak, Rin merely pulled him into a hug, and began to cry.

"Shh... it's alright... You're safe." Seitaro accepted her embrace and began to rub her back soothingly. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you or the kids..."

She felt more secure hearing his words, but she was still shaken from her horrible dream. It continued like this for quite some time until Rin's sobs became quiet sniffles. He still continued to hold her in his arms, often whispering comforting words into her ear. Rin let out a shaky sigh, and let herself go limp in his arms. 

"I- I dreamt that I was drowning, a-and the mermaids... oh god, Seitaro, so much blood..." 

Rin began to cry again, and Seitaro shushed her. 

"Honey, listen to me." He said softly. "The curse is over, we are safe. The mermaids are gone, and they aren't coming back. We're free. The kids are alright. I'm alright. And we are all alive. I won't ever let anything hurt you."

Rin couldn't stop crying, memories flooded back to her in instants, and it all hurt so much. They could have all been dead, her children could still die. It was horrifying. But she took solace in the fact that her lover was here, her children were safe. Eventually, she ended up falling asleep again in Seitaro's arms. 


End file.
